


A Reunion

by PeanutMango



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, ShônenAi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutMango/pseuds/PeanutMango





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanabata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanabata/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Tanabata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanabata/pseuds/Tanabata) in the [ficstogo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ficstogo) collection. 



_A Reunion_

This fic is written in Tezuka's point of view.

It has been so long since we graduated from Seigaku. In the year after we had graduated, there was a rumor saying that Echizen had left school and moved back to the United States to become a pro player.

But since we were busy with school work, we did not have the chance to go back and check if it was true. However, when Seigaku did not win the Nationals in that year, it somehow helped us confirm that it was true.

After graduating from high school and university, life continued for me, going to Germany to have my arm treated, joining the Senbatsu and finally becoming a tennis coach. Years passed by quickly and we occasionally organize a get together to catch up with each other. However, each time we tried to get in contact with Ryoma, it seems that he was busy with being a pro player, or that he had changed a new address or contact.

Fifteen years later, we decided to have a huge gathering, inviting Hyoutei, Rikkai, and all of the other tennis players from other schools. This time, we managed to get a hold of Echizen, and he was able to come.

Although we had watched his matches on television, it still doesn’t beat seeing him in person. At the gathering, which was held at the Atobe mansion, when he had arrived, we had thought that he was someone else. He looked so different now, though the years have been kind to him, he does not look a day over twenty-five. He is now taller, about an inch or two taller than me, and lean muscles covers his body.

I get the feeling that he is not what he used to be, that a wise and amiable young man, as seen from the way he carries himself, has replaced aloof and cocky kouhai.

“Buchou.” He called out to me. “Echizen.” “How have you been? Is your arm better?” he expresses his concerns. “I’ve been doing well. And my arm is much better since having it treated at Germany.” I reply. “How about you, Echizen? All of us here have been following your career as a pro player.”

“It’s kind of getting boring, so I am thinking of retiring and return to Japan to become a coach.” “Aah.” We settle into a comfortable silence, as we sip from our drinks and watch the party get going.

“Buchou.” He breaks the silence again. “Hn.” “I love you.” He declared. I do not know what to say because his declaration really surprised me. “It’s okay, you don’t have to give me a reply now. I can wait for you.”

He seems okay on the surface, but I can see it in his eyes that he is disappointed with the results of his confession. I think back on my past experiences with girls, but nothing came up, as it seems that I have spent every waking moment devoting myself to tennis. Then I think back about the reports of Echizen, it seems to me that the both of us are the same, dedicating ourselves to tennis, never taking the time to get into a relationship.

“I’m not sure if I could love you back, but if you are willing to wait for me, maybe I will learn to love you too.” I said to him. This time, he is the one caught by surprise. He regains composure and smiles, “Well, then I’ll help you.”

And thus, we began a new journey together.


End file.
